An Unspoken Secret
by BenevolentPharaoh
Summary: Just something I wrote over the summer at 3:00 in the morning. . One-shot, shonen-ai! It's short .;;; HieiKurama


YAY! Fic! =D Kurama/Hiei-- boy x boy relationship, shonen-ai. call it   
  
what you want.  
  
R/R ^_^  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama leaned against a familiar tree in a familiar forest. He  
  
and Hiei trained here often. The rather femine-looking male tilted   
  
his head back, closing his eyes. The wind picked up the silky  
  
light-crimson hair that framed Kurama's elegant face, blowing it gently.  
  
The fox spirit had come here to think over his emotions again.  
  
His strong, but somehowfragile heart began to beat faster. He could   
  
feel it in his chest. There was only one person that could   
  
make his heart do this.  
  
"Hiei?" came Kurama's gentle voice.  
  
A quite short fire demon jumped down from a nearby tree,  
  
landing gracefully in front of Kurama. Neither said anything, both  
  
simply staring at the other. Kurama pushed himself away from   
  
the tree, and, walking gracfully as usual, made his way over to  
  
Hiei. Kurama slid his arms around Hiei as he reached him.  
  
Hiei, realizing he was slightly blushing, turned his head away  
  
from Kurama.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Kurama didn't say anything, but just smiled warmly and held  
  
Hiei to his chest. Hiei didn't protest at all.  
  
He breathed deeply, burrying his cheek in Kurama's shirt and  
  
taking in the elegent smell of flowers. Hiei gave a rare smile, but  
  
made sure Kurama didn't see it. Neiter knew what to say, so both  
  
remained in that position, almost content with it.  
  
Unfortunately, the two were inturrpted by Koenma.  
  
Koenma hesitated, wondering if he'd inturrpted something.  
  
"....New mission," Koenma announced,"Be ready." He left without  
  
saying exactly what the mission was. Botan would fill  
  
the team in on the mission anyways.  
  
Hiei parted from Kurama, and jumped back into the trees. He  
  
was about to head of to get the mission from Botan, but stopped  
  
when he heard Kurama's voice.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked innocently, "Can we stay here a bit longer?"  
  
"....."  
  
Kurama smiled and jumped into the tree, landing next to Hiei.   
  
"What?" Hiei said, in his usual slightly-bored tone, turning to Kurama  
  
with a face that matched his bored tone.  
  
Even Kurama himself didn't really know why he wanted to stay,  
  
so he settled for the simplist thing he could think of, "We don't   
  
have to leave yet, Hiei."  
  
"But we can."  
  
"Hiei.." Kurama sort of whined, acting almost out of character.  
  
Hiei sighed. "OK. Just for a few minutes," he replied firmly, turning  
  
his head away from the fox spirit. "But why?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurama said truthfully, "I just want to stay here for a bit   
  
longer."  
  
Both were silent again for a few seconds, until Kurama cupped  
  
Hiei's chin in his gentle fingers and turned Hiei's head back to him.  
  
Elegent green locked on deep, dark crimson as their eyes met.  
  
"Hiei.." Kurama noticed how close his face was to Hiei's and let  
  
go to move his head away, but the back of his head was caught  
  
by Hiei's hand as he was pulled into a kiss. The elegant fox spirit  
  
was shocked at first, then pulled into the kiss, loving the sweet  
  
feeling of his lips on Hiei's. The fire demon broke this kiss, and  
  
turned away. He jumped from tree to tree, heading to Yusuke's  
  
house, which was probably where Botan was right now.  
  
Kurama reached his hand up to his lips, softly pressing his finger  
  
to them. He pulled it away and headed after Hiei.  
  
Eventually, he'd tell Hiei. He knew that somewhere in Hiei's seemingly   
  
cold heart, he had emotions. He'd find them. Maybe he'd tell him after   
  
the mission?  
  
Kurama smiled his sweet smile. "I'll tell him.. after the mission."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Meh.. was it too short? 3 *don't answer that...*  
  
Forte-chan: Yah, RIGHT......  
  
shud up X3 ..by the way, this is Forte-chan, my new muse! ^_^  
  
He's so very kawaii, and has the best psychotic smile you'll ever see... ^.^  
  
Anyways..   
  
tell me it was great, tell me it was horrible, tell me it needed work,  
  
tell me to stop being lazy and write more(though I probably won't ^^; ),   
  
tell me anything.. leave a review and i'll read it. Tadashi, flames will   
  
be used for Forte-chan's personal entertainment. He loves matches. ~_^   
  
*runs off to her kitchen*  
  
*stops and comes back and stares at Forte-chan with an annoyed look*  
  
Forte-chan: .....*stares back* .....um.. WHATEVER IT WAS-- I DIDN'T DO   
  
IT--- UNLESS YOU LIKE IT!! O_o;  
  
*rolls her eyes* You didn't do the disclaimer yet.  
  
Forte-chan: Oh, I thought I was in trouble. Right-o then! Disclaimer... She  
  
doesn't own Kurama, Hiei, or any other YYH characters. Nor does she   
  
own YYH. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. But the fic is hers. Dun steal.  
  
Arigatou, Forte-chan! Now.. I'm off to bed... It's 3:00 in the morning ^_^.. heh.  
  
Forte-chan: *rolls his eyes* Oyasumi Nasai.... do you have sleeping problems  
  
or something??  
  
As a matter of fact YES I DO... -_-; I can never go to sleep when i want to -_-...   
  
Forte-chan: Aw well...oyasumi nasai anyways. *retreats to a pile of EXE plushies  
  
and proceeds to silently ripping Roll's head off* heh heh.. *twitch* 


End file.
